


Say Amen (Saturday Night)

by Trelkez



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Embedded Video, Explosions, Fanvids, Lightly Implied Incest, Post-Apocalypse, Relationship With Mannequin, Superpowers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/pseuds/Trelkez
Summary: "How long were you gone?" Five and Klaus travel, and change. Also: the apocalypse!





	Say Amen (Saturday Night)

**Author's Note:**

> Additional content notes: Physical triggers (explosions, bright flashes), PTSD, alcohol and drug abuse, sobriety fail, other self harm, incestuous subtext, claustrophobia, blood, torture, tattooing, Vietnam, death of minor gay character; brief child endangerment ("young" character is an old man)

Download (right click/save): [231MB MP4](http://trelkez.net/vids/tua_trelkez_sayamen.mp4)


End file.
